Mountina
Summary Mountina is a MLG Feme character made by Anthuny Stallings. She's the Duchess of Planet Dew, She lives in a Palace of Mount Dew. Mountina shares a similar design and share the powers with Doritard. She's made to be the love interest of Doritard, and she made a giant shrine of him and drew tons of fanart on her computer of him. She was obsessed with Doritard, but she never had the courage to talk to him. But when Doritard was chosen to fight in the Feme match Contest, Mountina told Doritard how much she loved him and it turns out Doritard was completely flattered by Mountina's unveiled love for him so he decided to give her a dorito necklace to remember him when he dies in Free 4 All. However, He's died in battle by fighting Weedin to the death. But luckily when Nario going back to receive Doritard came back to life. Mountina was so happy that she imeadlity proposed marriage to him. Doritard extremely flattered has yet to make his decision. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B to likely Low 2-C Name: Mountina Age: 24 Gender: Female Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Humanoid, Duchess of Planet Dew Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Humanoid Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Martial Artist (Was expert in hand-to-hand combat.), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Gunmanship, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 8; Reliant on the mountain dew.), Flight, Teleportation, Purification, Magic, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Can create dew barriers.), Statistics Amplification (Via Dank Boost.), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Blast (Via MTN Blast.), Metal Manipulation (Via Aluminumnesis.), Poison Manipulation (Via Mountain Mountain Dewnesis.), Paralysis Inducement (Via Dew Blaze.), 4th Wall Awareness (Break the 4th wall to give you a MTN soda.), Healing (With MTN Soda & MTN Bottle.), Summoning (Usually her 12 kids.), Power Nullification, Explosion Manipulation (Via MTN Nuke.) Copy Manipulation (Usually her copy abilities.), Resistance to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Solar System Level to likely Universal+ Level (Should've been scale to Doritard.) Speed: MFTL+ (Scale to Doritard.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class to likely Universal+ Durability: At least Solar System Level to likely Universal+ Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Extranded melee range with a bat Standard Equipment: MTN Baseball Bat, Noscope Gun, Doritos Necklace, Lot of MTN Sodas and Bottles, Power Dewstar. Intelligence: Likely High (Know the entire periodic table and knows everything about all the elements including there density melting point and reactivity ETC.) Weaknesses: Any temperature bigger then the melting point of alluminum can burn her to death. Vulnerable to Ice which any characters with ice powers can freeze her to death. Anything that's soluble likes spices and salt can make her mortality wound if no one heals her, she'll die insanely. Any brand of chips or soda that's not under the pepsi cola company will completely gross her out and make her very allergic. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Adults Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Gun Users Category:Baseball Bat Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Poison Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosive Users